In the quest to create more efficient, cost effective buildings, humans have endeavored to improve the materials used to construct modern buildings, as well as the system by which those materials are employed. Factors such as insulation and roofing can be critical to the cost efficiency of a building. As humans have progressed over time, adobe-based huts evolved into wood and concrete constructs, designed to be durable—to withstand the elements and stand up to the test of time. However, many modern buildings were constructed hastily, and are constructed with bricks, cinderblocks, or other heavy, cumbersome material. Employing such a dense material is more durable than wood or clay, but is time consuming and laborious to construct. Additionally, cinderblock or brick construction materials require strict coordination with plumbers and electricians to construct the building in a timely fashion. With each contractor having a different schedule, this can sometimes be difficult.
As a result of the stone building materials immense weight, costs are high to transport them to the construction site, as well as to build the blocks themselves. In turn, constructing buildings out of bricks, cinderblocks, or other concrete-like material around a predominantly wooden frame is not very cost effective. Other materials, such as polyurethane, acrylic polymers, plastics, and other similar materials are more economical and offer better insulation than traditional building materials. Unfortunately, there is currently no effective way of constructing a building solely with such alternative building materials that offers the same level of structural integrity as brick or cinderblock based buildings provide.
Thus, there exists a need for a new form of building material that provides superior insulation while remaining unitary, light-weight, economical, and eco-friendly, while being predominantly pre-fabricated prior to arriving at the construction site, saving both time and money.
U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0061335 for “Masonry Construction Using Single-Component Polyurethane Foam” by Sheckler, published on Mar. 17, 2011, shows a method of using polyurethane as a bonding agent for concrete blocks or other masonry units. Unlike the present invention, Sheckler does not mention use of polyurethane as a bonding agent for drywall or non-stone materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,063 for “Expandable Prefabricated Building System and Method of Construction” by Batorewicz et al., issued on Jan. 1, 1974, shows methods of construction for housing systems that are partially prefabricated and assembled prior to shipment to the erection site. Batorewicz et al. employs polyurethane as a “hardenable plastic” applied to portions of the structure, but no mention is made of it being used to together interlocking wall units.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,461 for “Lightweight, Prefabricated Building Structures” by McManus, issued on Jun. 2, 1998, shows panels for a prefabricated building that have “friction lock means for interlocking one to another.” FIG. 16F shows one of these friction lock means, namely a tenon and mortise link, that appears similar to the locking means of the present invention, although no mention is made of bonding the link with polyurethane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,496 for “Locking Means for Roof and Wall Panel Construction” by Sohns, issued on Aug. 20, 1968, shows wall, roof and floor modular panel units made of a plastic foam core sandwiched between resin reinforced glass fiber skins.” FIG. 5 shows a side edge interlocking structure that bears some similarity to the interlocking structure used in the present invention, although the pieces are not bonded together with polyurethane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,796 for “Building Panel and Method” by Meyerson, issued on Sep. 27, 1994, shows interlocking panels with a polystyrene, or equivalent material, core. The panels join at their lateral edges with an interlocking joint or snap lock assembly, so that nails or other joining elements are not needed. The interlocking panels in Meyerson connect in a manner dissimilar to the present invention.